


Eternity

by Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Light Angst, Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), Reminiscing, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness/pseuds/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness
Summary: Being immortal has downsides. Adora and Glimmer learn this the hard way.
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 186
Collections: Shera





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> So... season 5 was amazing and depressing and I just had to do this. Please enjoy!

"Glimmer..."

"Don't Adora."

Adora wisely closed her mouth as she stood next to her friend. She patiently folded her hands in front of her and waited. Waiting was something she had gotten exceptionally well at over the years. It often took Glimmer a while to process her own feelings. She would lash out and say things she didn't mean, Adora knew this personally. So she waited, watching the queen for any sign of reaction.

Finally, tears rolled down Glimmer's cheeks. "It's... It's not fair!" she hissed, punching the ground. Her fists curled around the dirt, staining her gloves. "I... I'm not even supposed to be this way! Why couldn't I have gone too?" Her bottom lip trembled as the fight seemed to leave her. "Why did they have to leave?"

Adora sighed, kneeling down to her longtime friend's level. "I know it's hard," she uttered softly, draping her arm around the queen. She made the mistake of glancing at the sight before them and had to swallow her own tears. "But you know they wouldn't have wanted this..."

The woman shoved her away, fury and sorrow shining in her magenta eyes. "I don't care!" she roared back and Adora took a moment to study her face. The lively spitfire she had known was nearly gone, replaced by a woman plagued by grief. Glimmer began to crumble, hugging her knees as she openly sobbed into her hands. "I want them back, Adora. I want him back..."

For the first time, Adora allowed her eyes to drift to Bow's grave. She always felt emptier when she looked at it. Bow had been comforting, a direct source of light in their lives. He had been the one to accept her fully and without hesitation, the one who always believed and trusted in her. His death had been one of the first and hardest pills to swallow.

King Bow had died peacefully in his sleep. Queen Glimmer hadn't come out of her bedroom for months.

Adora had to close her eyes as the grave next to his caught her eye. Catra.

Her heart practically bled as she thought of her beloved Catra. Catra, who had been through so much in her lifetime. Catra, who cared more than she let on, whose heart was bigger than anyone could have imagined. It had taken a long time for them to find one another, but Adora had loved and still loved her with all her heart. No one had cared for her as much as Catra, even if the feline hadn't always shown it.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. So much of their time had been spent fighting. And even though their years together had greatly outnumbered their time on opposite sides of a war, she couldn't help but think they wasted so much of their lives together.

Adora wiped the tear away before pulling Glimmer into a hug. The queen leaned into it without fighting. "Do you remember when Angelica was born?" she asked softly.

Glimmer sniffed and looked up. "Angie?" she questioned. Princess Angelica was Glimmer and Bow's first and only daughter. She had stepped up temporarily after Bow's death when Glimmer had been too struck by grief. An admirable warrior and even better diplomat, Adora took great pride in the young woman both as her godmother and teacher. "What about it?"

The corners of the blond's mouth twitched. "Catra was a nervous wreck," she explained, her voice laced with fondness at the memory. "Even more than Bow. I asked her why that was and do you know what she said?"

Her oldest friend wiped her face. "What?"

Adora broke out into a grin. "That kids are too much trouble and we're never having them," she answered. Of course, that hadn't stopped her from bringing home Jay not two weeks later. Another pang in her heart as she thought of her adopted son. Jay had been the center of her universe and she had mourned his death greatly.

It was one thing to lose a wife. Losing a child was another. She almost envied Glimmer for the sole purpose that Angelica was still here.

She felt Glimmer smile against her chest. "She always was dramatic," she mused. "Her and Bow were always so skittish. Do you remember Galatea?"

Adora snorted. "The planet with the beetles? How could I forget?" That day had been way too much fun for them both. She'd had to hear it from Catra later, but it had been so worth it.

Glimmer sighed heavily, pulling back to look at Adora. "Six hundred years, Adora," she reminded her pointedly, her wings reflecting off of the sun as she raised them. They had grown in about two years after they had defeated Horde Prime. "Six hundred years and we're not even close to forever. We're the only ones left, Dora. How do we get through this? Was this how Mom felt?"

She too had often wondered how Angella had always stayed together so well. But then, the former queen had always been magnificent in her own right. "Nothing lasts forever, Glim," she replied slowly. "Prime proved that. We'll see them again someday."

The hero and the queen stayed like that for the entire day, watching the sun set over the horizon as they reminisced about their friends and family.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, everyone else is gone, other princesses included. My headcanon is, since Angella was the only parent left from the original Princess Rebellion, that she was the only one who was immortal. So, obviously, Glimmer would be too. And Adora is, you know, She-Ra so that takes care of itself. ANYWAY, was that depressing enough? Hope so. I also hope you liked it and please review!


End file.
